Tales of the Golden Age
by Eilwyn
Summary: Stories from the court of the High King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund and Queen Lucy. My first fanfic. Narnia belongs to C.S.Lewis. Last chapter chapter 12 is up. Thanks Amberle Elessdil and Christi for suggestions on reformatting which is done for all
1. Chapter 1

Narnian Year 1012 - Twelfth Year of the Reign of Peter the High King

Queen Lucy leaned over the railing of Narnia's grand ship the Spendour Hyaline. Strands of her blond hair, carefully braided, were beginning to blow around her face. Her dangling gold and emerald earrings swayed with the breeze. She was wearing an elegant green dress and a gold circlet set with small emeralds on her head. Her skin was slightly tanned from being outdoors and there was a sprinkling of freckles across her lovely face. She heard a familiar footstep and turned with a merry smile. The High King Peter was wearing fine mail and a red knee length cloak. A gold circlet was his only obvious sign of royal rank. A sword and a dagger were belted on his side. He was, however, dressed for ceremony not battle.

The High King smiled and said "A beautiful sight, sister."

Lucy replied "Indeed Sir, I am so looking forward to being back at Narnia and seeing Susan and Edmund. It is unfortunate they couldn't have accompanied us on this trip"

Peter answered "It would have been lovely Madam, but we all agreed that it would always be best if one of us remained at Cair Paravel. Our brother was so annoyed by the trade proposal from Calormene that I suspect he enjoyed responding to the Calormene ambassadors more than attending the Terebinthian King's coronation and tournament."

Lucy laughed merrily. "Sir, thou are correct. It is certain that our royal brother took quite delight in making counter proposals to the ambassadors. I suppose it is rather like a game of chess to dear Edmund." Lucy added "I am not sure if our sister had such fun in Archenland. I was surprised that given her love for grand occasions, that Susan chose to stay in Archenland to comfort King Lune and Prince Corin."

Peter replied "Our sister was always close to the late queen and grateful for all of her advice and guidance after we came to our thrones. The responsibility for Cair Paravel was quite a lot for Susan to take on at such a young age and the late queen was always kind and generous in her advice."

Lucy sighed and said "Yes, we shall all miss the dear queen of Archenland but you are correct, Sir, that Susan shall miss her the most."

Lucy gestured and said "Look, Sir, Queen Susan is walking down to the quay now and dear Master Tumnus is with her. I am glad they journeyed back safely. Oh it will be so good to see them and share all our stories."

Peter said "Here are the Terebinthian ambassador and his countess. Let us greet them and then prepare to disembark dear sister."

The High King led Queen Lucy over to Count Augustus of Milano and his wife Countess Melissina. The middle-aged Terebinthia couple were standing with Prince Galen, one of Narnia's Commanders. They were gazing towards the wharf and looking at the assortment of creatures gathering to welcome back the High King Peter and Queen Lucy. It was, Lucy admitted, an impressive sight for someone not used to Narnia. Humans made up less than a quarter of the crowd gathering. There were centaurs, fauns, naiads, dryads, dwarfs and talking animals including dogs, foxes, panthers, eagles, ravens, badgers, beavers and river rats. Queen Susan stood near the front wearing a blue dress and cloak. Her long dark brown hair was drawn back on the sides and held in place by a silver circlet set with sapphires. The rest of her hair hung down loose past her hips and was blowing in the sea breeze.

Countess Melissina asked "The lovely lady in blue is Queen Susan, correct Your Majesty? I met her several years ago."

Peter replied "Indeed, my lady, and Her Majesty will be delighted to welcome you and the Count."

The Count asked: "Is your brother King Edmund at court?"

Peter answered "To the best of my knowledge, sir ambassador, but it is a beautiful day and our royal brother may be out riding."

Prince Galen who had been standing by quietly, commented "When in Narnia, it is difficult to not spend a beautiful day in the woodlands. I look forward to the chance to accompany thee on a ride soon, cousin."

Lucy was started for a moment and then remembered that the Count's mother was the cousin of Galen's father. Prince Galen had been part of their court for seven years. Sometimes she almost forgot that the handsome knight was the younger brother of the current Grand Duke of the Lone Islands. The Grand Ducal family has for several generations been quite prolific and as a result, Galen had noble relations in most of the western countries.

Galen added "I would wager that if King Edmund is out riding, my youngest brother Prince Gearalt is accompanying him."

Prince Galen and Prince Gearalt were the fifth and sixth sons of the previous Grand Duke. They were sent to the Narnian court for a brief stay and after the death of their father, both decided to pledge their service to the High King and remain where there were many more opportunities for adventure. Prince Galen had proved himself a skilled warrior and had become one of Peter's trusted advisors. Three years ago, King Peter had appointed him as one of the three War Commanders for Narnia's army. His younger brother Prince Gearalt was close to Lucy's age and had great wit and was a skilled horseman. Lucy thought Gearalt was a bit reckless and sometimes made jokes at inappropriate times but she enjoyed his company as did Edmund. Lucy gazed at the shore and thought that it was wonderful to be home and she couldn't wait to see Susan's reaction to the decision Peter made in Terebinthia.


	2. Chapter 2

The various greetings and courtesies on the quay were completed.

Peter the High King turned to his sister Queen Susan and said "Susan, of your courtesy, walk with me."

Susan put her hand on her brother's strong arm and began to walk to the castle.

Peter escorted her inside and said "Come to my study for a moment. There is something I want to share with thee away from the court."

Susan raised an eyebrow slightly and began to wonder what could be going on. They entered the library, a long room with carved wooden panels and bookcases, and crossed the room to enter Peter's study. Sunlight poured into the room from the tall windows. The High King closed the door and walked over to a window and gazed out to the garden in the courtyard.

Queen Susan said "Thou hast peaked my curiosity Your Majesty. What would you share with me?"

Peter turned and said "I made a decision while I was in Terebinthia – a rather hasty decision but a good one, I hope." He paused for a moment. "Do you remember the royal family from when we visited Terebinthia on our first trip to the Lone Islands? Seven years ago, I think that was."

Queen Susan replied "Yes, I remember King Antonio, then the Crown Prince, of course, and his brother Prince Marcus and sister Princess Melina. Their late father was there at the time. They were quite merry and gracious hosts. And both King Antonio and Prince Marcus have visited us here of course since that time."

Peter said "That was the only time you met Princess Melina then. I hadn't seen her since that journey either."

Susan asked "Dear brother, what do you want to tell me?"

Peter smiled and said "My apologies Su. I am not being direct, am I? Well then. Last time I was at the Terebinthian court, Princess Melina was a young girl but she has grown into a beautiful and gracious woman and I have asked her to marry me."

Susan's eyes widened and she gasped. Peter was secretly amused by Susan's reaction. Queen Susan was usually so poised, so ready to make the perfect gracious comment in any situation. It had been quite a few years since he had seen his sister speechless.

After a moment of silence, Susan said "I will confess to being quite stunned my brother. I will surely love her as a sister but thou hast always been thoughtful about making decisions. You were only in Terebinthia for two weeks."

Peter said "It was hasty as I admitted but I felt almost instantly that I wanted to marry her. It is difficult to explain."

Susan laughed and said "Dear Peter, it sounds quite romantic and I am glad that you are happy. I am probably most surprised because thou hast not appeared to be thinking of marriage before."

Peter admitted "It had not been on my mind much but I will confess Madam that Master Greystorm had spoken to me several months back. He was concerned about the succession to the throne. Although the four of us reign without discord, our descendents may quarrel. Wise Master Greystorm expressed the opinion that I should marry first and have an heir so that there be no questions about succession. Those thoughts have been on my mind but I wouldn't have asked Melina to marry me unless I loved her."

Susan asked "So my dear brother, when will Princess Melina come to Narnia? When will the wedding happen?"

Peter replied "In two months, Madam."

Susan gasped again and said "Two months. We have to host a royal wedding in two months. We have so much work to do to get ready. How will we know Princess Melina's desires?"

Peter replied "Countess Melissina is a kinswoman of the Princess and she will help thou with the planning."

Susan began to walk out of the study as she replied "Well now that I understand, I should go speak with Countess Melissina right away. We have so many preparations to make."

Queen Susan bumped into Queen Lucy who was running into the room, her skirts in her hands.

Lucy stopped and said "Come quickly to the throne room, dear brother and sister. Something wondrous has happened."


	3. Chapter 3

Narnian Year 1012

Twelfth Year of the Reign of Peter the High King

Queen Susan of Narnia gazed around the banquet hall. Sunshine was pouring in through the large eastern windows facing the ocean. Colorful tapestries depicting locations and inhabitants of Narnia covered the walls. The gold ceiling and the mosaic floor gleamed. Courtiers and guests were beginning to rise and mill around the hall. She was seated in between her brother the High King and Prince Marcus of Terebinthia on the dias. Peter's fiancée Princess Melina sat between the High King and King Lune of Archenland. There was a lively discussion occurring between the men about the proposed rules for the tournament that would take place the day after the wedding. Susan was bored of listening to the discussion.

Queen Susan leaned over slightly in front of her brother, and asked "Princess Melina, would you like to take a short stroll with me?"

Princess Melina smiled and said "That would be delightful your Majesty."

Queen Susan led the Terebinthian princess from the dias.

Susan smiled sympathetically and said "I find it wearying when I get off a ship and need to attend a welcoming banquet immediately. Are you tired Princess?"

Melina replied "Madam, you are so considerate but nay, it is so exciting to be here in Narnia that I can not feel weary."

Susan motioned around the banquet hall as she led her soon to be sister in law towards a large open door in the middle of the room. "We are fortunate to have such a large banquet hall that is separate from the throne room. In many courts, they are the same rooms. It provides us with much room for dancing and other celebrations as you will see tonight."

Princess Melina replied "I have always thought our ancient palace in Terebinthia was beautiful but Cair Paravel is truly magnificent."

Queen Susan agreed saying "When I first saw Cair Paravel, I was stunned at how large and beautiful it is. Sometimes I fear I take the beauty for granted."

They entered the enjoining throne room. It was magnificent with the carved ivory ceiling, the western door hung with peacock feathers and the eastern doors and windows facing the ocean. On a dias were four thrones covered with elaborate carved designs. At both side of the thrones was another smaller chair.

Princess Melina said "The thrones are so unique."

Queen Susan replied "Legend has it that the thrones appeared at the same time that the evil White Witch seized control of Narnia. These thrones appeared to fulfill the prophecy of the downfall of the witch. It is said Aslan caused them to be created. They are so unique, I am not sure if any human or dwarf or other creature could create them." She smiled and added "The two smaller chairs appeared just as mysteriously a few months ago, the day the High King returned and announced his engagement. We were quite surprised. We believe it is a sign of Aslan's blessing on your marriage."

Princess Melina stopped and stared for a moment. "It is going to be difficult for me, Madam, to accustom myself to how involved Aslan is in your lives. Aslan rarely visits Terebinthia although we revere Him and try to follow His wise words."

Susan said "My royal brothers, Queen Lucy and I are quite fortunate to have Aslan's guidance although we would love it dearly if He stayed longer or He visited more frequently." Susan then smiled and added "King Edmund says the second chair is just to create a balance look to the thrones but Queen Lucy keeps insisting that Aslan must have foreseen that either Edmund or I will get married soon."

Princess Melina commented "I understand that you have many suitors."

Susan said "I am no hurry to marry and leave Narnia. I suppose I could find a husband who wishes to live here but usually the wife follows the husband. I hope Princess that you will come to love Narnia as I do."

Princess Melina said "I believe I will. Royal women in Terebinthia usually marry as decided by their families. I grew up knowing I would most likely marry for an alliance and leave home. When the High King asked me to marry him, he was astonished that my brother King Antonio had to give permission before I could formally answer."

The throne room was so large, it took several moments for the two royal ladies to walk through it to the western door into the enjoining Hall of Statutes.

Princess Melina asked "The evil White Witch turned people into statues, correct? Are these those statutes?"

"Oh no" replied Susan, "Aslan magically released that enchantment. These are all carved from marble. They are here to represent many of the different creatures in Narnia."

As they walked through the Hall of Statutes, a centaur with a long white beard approached them. He bowed while Princess Melina tried not to stare. What fantastic creatures she thought.

Queen Susan said "Princess Melina, let me introduce one of our wisest advisors, Master Greystorm. His son Master Ravenstorm, who you met earlier, is one of our War Commanders."

Master Greystorm extended his hand and Princess Melina offered him her hand in response. He held her hand for a moment and then lifted it and kissed her hand.

Master Greystorm said "Narnia must be a mystery still to thee but I am one who reads the stars and other signs and I have seen that you will be happy here in Narnia. I have foreseen, Princess, that your marriage will be blessed."

Princess Melina replied "My thanks, kind sir. I will treasure your words."

As Susan and Melina walked away, Melina whispered "Do his prophecies usually come true?"

Susan replied "Yes, in my experience he is a wise and true prophet."


	4. Chapter 4

Queen Susan was standing in the courtyard of Cair Paravel. She was wearing a violet dress with a deep purple cloak. Both the edges of the cloak as well as the neckline, waist and sleeves of the dress were embroidered with silver and tiny amethysts. She wore a delicate twisted silver circlet with three amethysts in the center along with matching earrings. The dark purple and violet colors seemed to make her beautiful blue eyes even more spectacular.

Her brother the High King had been married for three months and Susan was very fond of her new sister. Neverless, Susan desired to be known as Narnia's most beautiful queen. She knew that vanity was not a trait that would please either Aslan or her brothers but she couldn't help wanting to be admired.

Queen Melina and Queen Lucy left the castle together. Susan noticed that they were both wearing new dresses. They were giggling and talking as they walked towards Susan. Lucy was wearing a gold circlet and her blond hair was braided with strands of small pearls. She looked lovely wearing a rose colored dress with a matching cloak and several strands of pearls around her neck. Her smile was merry and her blue eyes were sparkling. Melina was beautiful with high cheek bones and green eyes with long dark lashes. She wore her curly auburn hair pulled back into some braids and then falling free to her waist. A gold circlet set with small emeralds helped hold her hair in place. She wore a matching necklace and earrings. Her dress was dark green with wide bands of gold embroidery at the waist and wrists. As the three queens met in the courtyard, they complimented each other on lovely outfits and began to walk together towards the tournament yard.

This tournament was in honor of the visit of the King of the Seven Isles. King Connor was paying a courtesy visit to Narnia.

Melina asked Susan "Did His Majesty request the honor of carrying thy favor dear Susan?"

Susan smiled and replied "No sister, I thought the High King was going to carry thy favor." All three queens laughed.

Queen Melina retorted "Madam, you know that I was referring to King Connor not to your brothers."

Susan smiled and said "He did request my favor and I granted the request. I was tempted to say no but he was insistent and I did not want to be rude."

Lucy said "He clearly is smitten by you dear sister. Shall we assume you do not feel the same?"

Susan said "He is handsome but something makes me uneasy. I am not sure why. Besides I don't want to live on the Seven Isles. I never want to leave Narnia."

Melina said "It is always difficult to leave thy homeland but many royal ladies do it as did I."

Susan replied "I hope I will find true love someday dear Mel as thou have found with our royal brother. However, I do not think I will be finding it with King Connor."

Cheers broke out in the crowd, as the three queens appeared on the balcony to take their seats. The three royal beauties smiled and waved to the crowd. Other members of the court joined them including their wise advisor Master Tumnus, the faun. Prince Corin of Archenland was also seated with them much to his dismay. The twelve-year old prince wanted to be down on the tournament grounds.

The Tournament today was a series of arms contests that would primarily feature swordplay although several other contests would also occur. High King Peter along with King Edmund, King Lune of Archenland and King Connor of the Seven Isles would be participating. Prince Galen and his brother Prince Gearalt, Lord Peridan and his brother Lord Donal and Lord Brendon would be among the knights representing Narnia. Lord Shar, Lord Tran, Lord Col and Lord Colin were among the Archenland knights.

Five ovals were marked on the tournament ground. If a man forced his opponent outside of the oval twice he would win. He would also win if he was able to get his swordpoint on his opponent's throat. Three centaurs and two talking bears were serving as marshals at the ovals while Master Ravenstorm served as the Grand Marshal. Lots were drawn for fight order and partners. Five fights occurred at the same time providing the spectators with a variety of action to follow. All four kings won their first round and second round of fights.

The humans had a short break while an impressive archery contest took place which was dominated by dwarves. When she was younger, Queen Susan had usually competed and often won archery contests but she had not competed for several years. Queen Lucy usually did compete but she was still recovering from a strained wrist and had to be content with awarded the prize today. Queen Lucy gave the grand prize to Master Logan, a red dwarf and then the human kings and knights prepared for a third round of swordfights. Lord Peridan defeated King Lune while Prince Galen defeated a knight from the Seven Isles. In the next series, King Edmund drew King Connor.

Queen Melina leaned over with a smile and said "Susan, shall you be cheering for good King Connor who is still wearing thy favor?"

Queen Susan replied "It would be courteous of me and I am sure that you and Queen Lucy will cheer on King Edmund with much enthusiasm."

Susan did not really enjoy tournaments. It was always nice to sit in the balcony and give prizes to handsome knights. However, Susan worried about all the things that might go wrong and bring harm to her brothers and other dear friends. Most of all she worried about her brothers. Peter rarely lost or even got injured in a tourney. Edmund's skill grew each year but still Susan worried.

As the two kings faced each other, she noticed both were tired. Master Cloudstorm, son of Ravenstorm, was serving as marshal. He lowered his flag and the kings saluted each other. Nearby Prince Gearalt prepared to battle Lord Shar of Archenland. King Edmund and King Connor battled for almost ten minutes. Edmund appeared to fall back a few steps and then lunged forward twisting his sword. King Connor's sword flew out of his hand and Edmund's sword point was at his throat in a heartbeat. Susan smiled in relief and forced herself to keep her smile small. Lucy showed no such restraint jumping to her feet and cheering her brother loudly. Nearby Lord Shar defeated Prince Gearalt. The High King battled Lord Cole of Archenland and won his battle. The humans had another break while satyrs and fauns fought with spears. Queen Susan awarded the prize to Master Nealus, the winner.

In the next round between humans, King Edmund was to battle Lord Shar while Prince Galen drew the High King. In this round, Edmund was not victorious although he fought well. Susan was relieved when the battle was over and Edmund was unharmed. The battle between Prince Galen and King Peter was one of the longest and most intense of the tourney. Each forced the other out of the oval once. They were frequent practice partners and were aware of each other's techniques. The other four battles had all ended and still they fought on. Finally Peter forced Galen out of the oval for the second time and was awarded victory.

The High King was then matched with Lord Shar for the final round of the tourney. Both men were tired but determined. It was a lively battle but Lord Shar stumbled and the High King claimed victory. Queen Melina was delighted to give her husband the grand prize while Queen Susan awarded Lord Shar the second prize. Both King Edmund and King Lune loudly applauded both the High King and Lord Shar. King Connor watched and politely applauded. His disappointment was clear to see. He still held Queen Susan's scarf in his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Narnian Year 1013

Thirteenth Year of the Reign of Peter the High King

It was winter in Narnia. In the beginning and middle of the winter, there had been several festivals to keep the court lively. The last few weeks had been cold and dreary. The seas and mountains were impassible so there were no visitors and many of the Narnians had retreated to their cozy homes in the countryside. The castle courtyards and grounds were windy and cold with a constant ocean storm surrounding the peninsula. Queen Melina was ready for her first Narnian winter to be over. Terebinthia usually had a much milder winter that was also a bit shorter. She was weary of winter and her pregnancy was also tiring. Her babe was due in two months and spring should arrive in a month. She was eagerly awaiting both events.

Queen Melina was curled up on a couch near the large fireplace in the Queens Parlor. She had a book in her hands but was having trouble concentrating on reading. Queen Susan and Queen Lucy were playing cards at a nearby table with their old friend Master Tumnus and Lady Deidre, the sister of Lord Peridan and Lord Donan. The kings were in the library discussing strategies for dealing with the Northern giants who had conducted a raid last month. The doors between the rooms were open. Melina could hear Peter and Edmund along with War Commanders Prince Galen, Lord Peridan and Master Ravenstorm and several knights including Ravenstorm's brother Glenstorm and his son Cloudstorm. She could also hear the voices of Galen's younger brother Gearalt and Peridan's younger brother Donan.

Master Tumnus, who had hearing much sharper than a human, put his cards down and said "Your Majesties, something is amiss."

A moment later, there was a clatter as the centaur Master Skygazer entered the library. "King Peter, King Edmund, my lords, there is grave news from the Shuddering Woods."

Both Queen Susan and Queen Lucy rose from their seats and went into the library. Queen Melina struggled to rise off the couch and Master Tumnus came to assist her. He is so kind thought the young queen as she got to her feet. The middle-aged faun offered his arm and escorted her to the library. There was a commotion of voices in the library.

The High King stood up. "Silence my lords. We must ride within the hour. Prince Galen will organize a party of knights and warriors. Lord Peridan will organize supplies. Master Ravenstorm please send out a call to any talking horses, unicorns, great cats and fighting birds that can easily join our party on the way."

Queen Melina grabbed Queen Susan's arm. "Dear sister, what is happening?"

Queen Susan replied "There has been a grievous attack by some wolves and ogres. We tried to hunt down all the White Witch's army but a few escaped. It has been at least five years since any of the fiends have been seen. Last night, they killed several good talking animals and wounded others."

Melina said "But this could be taken care of by any of these good knights. Why are Peter and Edmund going to ride out?"

Susan replied "I also wish they would not go but they would never send others in their stead. It gives Narnians great comfort and security to know that the kings will ride to their defense."

Melina moved away from Susan towards her husband with fear in her eyes. Peter took her hand and said "Melia, come with me while I change into armor."

As they walked up the grand stairs, Melina said "I don't understand why you are going. Cannot Galen and Peridan and Ravenstorm take care of such matters. In Terebinthia, a king would not be placed in such danger."

Peter shook his head. "That is not our way, my love. They are my knights and I must lead them. I cannot ask them to face a danger that I am not willing to face. Besides after we destroy these evil ones, I must see the wounded Narnians and families of the dead. They rely on us for protection and we have failed to keep them safe."

Almost an hour later, Queen Melina stood in the Hall of Statutes with Queen Susan saying farewell to the knights. Melina was wondering where Queen Lucy was when she saw her sister-in-law walking down the stairs with her brothers. Both kings were in armor with swords, shields and daggers. She was stunned at the sight of Lucy also in armor with a bow and a quiver of arrows and in her belt, a dagger.

King Edmund approached and kissed both queens on the cheek. "Fare well and be safe, my brother" said Susan.

Melina embraced Edmund and then asked "Lucy is riding with you? She is fighting as well? Why?"

Lucy came over and embraced Melina. The young Queen said "Do not worry Mel. I have ridden to war for years. I would not feel right if I did not do my part to help defend Narnia. It may be difficult to believe, but Susan used to ride to wars as well."

Queen Susan replied "It was many years ago. I always found it distressing but there was a time when it was necessary. Now we have good knights to defend us and ride out with our brothers. I am not needed."

King Peter finished giving orders to Master Glenstorm, the younger brother of Ravenstorm, who was remaining to guard the castle. He approached the queens.

Melina embraced her husband. "I will worry until I hear the battle is over and all is safe. I do not know what I would do if thou did not return to me."

Peter kissed her and said "I will return. Do not fear. By the Lion's Mane, thou will see me in a week. We will send word by as soon as we achieve victory."

He kissed his sister's cheeks. "Su, take care of Melia in my absence." Queen Susan replied "I will my dear brother. Be safe and well."

As they watched the kings, Queen Lucy and human knights mount their horses, both Queen Susan and Queen Melina shivered. The centaurs and humans on horseback trotted out of the courtyard. The castle was silent but for the whistling wind.

A few hours later, Queen Lucy was thinking that perhaps Susan had the right idea in staying in the warm castle.

The High King rode up and said "I was just thinking about the first winter in Narnia after the defeat of the White Witch. Do you remember how some creatures worried that the Witch had returned because winter had returned? We had to keep traveling around the country to reassure everyone that all was well and that spring would soon come back."

Lucy smiled and said "Yes. I remember being tired of riding in the cold weather that winter. And, I was only nine years old and not very good at riding yet!"

Peter replied, "I remember trying to convince you I could ride out by myself but we all ended up going even Susan."

Lucy answered "Well, I always feel better when we are together. It is hard to imagine anything can defeat us when we are together."

Edmund rode up and said "Look! Swallowpad approaches."

The great raven was circling above and within a moment landed on the branch of a nearby tree.

"Greetings your Majesties and my lords" declared the loyal raven.

"What news do you bring good friend?" asked the High King.

"There are four ogres and two dozen wolves. They are about three miles due west and they are heading towards the mountains," replied Swallowpad.

"Lead on, friend" said the High King. He then called out to his companions: "There are four ogres so we will use our second battle plan. King Edmund, Prince Galen, Lord Peridan and myself will each lead an attack on an ogre in the formation we discussed. Master Ravenstorm will lead the attacks on the wolves. Good knights and warriors move into position behind your battle leader. Queen Lucy, Mistress Eveningstorm and Mistress Dawna fall to the back and prepare your bows. In Aslan's name, let's ride swiftly before the fiends reach the mountains!"


	6. Chapter 6

The wind was harsh thought King Edmund as the war party galloped through the woods towards the mountains. There was a foul odor on the wind now - a sign that the ogres would be close. Edmund reached his hand for his sword hilt and flexed his fingers a few times in preparation while they galloped. It would be soon. He glanced towards the center and saw Peter push his stallion and move out in front of the party.

King Peter kept his eyes moving searching for a sign. The one good thing about ogres was they were not subtle – they were too clumsy for a sneak attack. His eyes saw Sallowpad fly in a curious loop – a planned signal that the raven was above the ogres. Perhaps a moment estimated Peter as he reached for his sword and lifted his right arm with the great sword unsheathed.

The High King yelled "The Lion" and heard the warriors yell "The Lion" in response. It was time for battle.

He whispered "Aslan, keep us safe" as he charged towards the waiting ogre. The huge ogre lifted his spiked club and swung towards the approaching king.

Queen Lucy had the best view of the siblings at the beginning of the battle. She watched as the five ogres became visible and as Peter planned, a group of knights and warriors charged towards each ogre. The eagles and ravens swept down and tried to confuse the ogres. Remaining warriors, centaurs and several talking dogs and leopards raced to engage the wolves which came charging out of the woods. She stopped Snowdrop, her horse, with a quick command. Her good friend Mistress Eveningstorm, daughter of Ravenstorm, was next to her. Lucy had been friends with Eveningstorm since the Battle at the Fords of Beruna. She remembered that Eveningstorm had been told to stay behind the lines of fighting and help the healers because she was too young to fight. Eveningstorm was angry because her parents and her older brother were fighting along with other family members. Eveningstorm had tried to sneak out to join the battle and her uncle Glenstorm had angrily brought her back to the tents. The two girls of different species and from different worlds shared the frustration of wanting to help and being too young. That day was the beginning of their friendship. Lucy smiled at her friend and felt pride that they could now help defend their country. Both the human and centaur females drew their bows and began to fire at wolves. It was tricky shooting to make sure they didn't hit their friends. She noticed that all the ogres had wounds but several knights were down and horses injured. The ogres had drawn closer and she thought she could get a couple of good shots in. Lucy carefully aimed and hit one ogre in the eye. As the ogre lifted his head to howl in pain, King Edmund and Sir Brynn charged together and knocked the club out of his hand. She could see the hand almost severed and dangling. The ogre grabbed his hand and howled again. Edmund threw a small dagger slicing the ogre's throat. The ogre angrily pulled out the dagger from his throat which made the cut larger. He staggered backwards. Edmund, with his knights, moved in for the final kill.

Lucy turned her eyes to the other ogres and saw that both Peter's and Galen's ogres were close to defeat as well. The ogre battling Lord Peridan's party was still fighting on. Lucy rode closer and tried to get within aim of the ogre. One moment she was riding and the next she was on the ground with a large wolf standing over her. Her frightened horse raced off. She was stunned and reached for the dagger in her belt. The wolf then fell on top of her as Eveningstorm's arrows hit their mark. She tasted wolf hair in her mouth and felt hot blood on her face. She tried to push the heavy wolf away. Master Ravenstorm was by her side, lifting the wolf off. Lucy scrambled to her feet and looked around for her horse as Eveningstorm galloped up.

Lucy cried out "Have you seen Snowdrop?"

Eveningstorm shook her blond head and said "She must have fled."

Ravenstorm said "Your Majesty, get on Eveningstorm's back – it is not safe for you to be on the ground."

Ravenstorm lifted the young queen and placed her on his daughter's back. It was not comfortable without a saddle and Eveningstorm's armor but Lucy put her arm around her friend's shoulder and they galloped to the back of the battle. Lucy slid off and hugged her friend in gratitude.

King Edmund appeared. He had a small cut on his cheek but appeared otherwise unharmed. "Lu, what happened? Are you hurt?"

She explained quickly: "The blood is from a wolf. I am fine besides a few bruises but I can't find Snowdrop."

The young king reached down his hand and said "The ogres and wolves are all dead. The battle is over. Get up behind me, Madam, and we will look for her. She must be nearby."

Prince Gearalt, Lord Brandon and Mistress Eveningstorm joined them as they rode towards the woods. After about 5 minutes, they saw Snowdrop along with two other horses belonging to knights who had been knocked off their horses. Eveningstorm moved to the front of the party and called out to the horses letting them know if was safe and they would come to no harm. The horses stopped panicking and let the humans come closer. Lucy slid off Edmund's horse and put her arms around Snowdrop's neck. The horse nuzzled her and Lucy patted her neck. Lucy then remounted while Gearalt and Brandon each took the reigns of the other horses and led them back.

The glade was quiet when they returned. King Peter had ordered a fire built and the bodies of the ogres and wolves were being burned. It was a most unpleasant smell but the best way to remove the bodies. Two knights and one leopard who were killed were wrapped in cloaks and would be carried back home for proper burials. Ravenstorm was overseeing the treatment of the wounded. Three deaths were unfortunate but everyone else was safe. None of the wounded appeared critically injured although there were several men that Ravenstorm wanted to get into shelter soon. Several litters were being prepared – for the dead bodies and two of the wounded. They were about a fifteen minute ride from a small village where they could rest in caves for the evening and the wounded could be properly tended. As Lucy and Edmund approached, Peter motioned to a nearby great eagle.

The king asked "Friend, are you willing to fly to Cair Paravel and bring tidings of the battle to Queen Susan and Queen Melina? Let them know about the three brave warriors who have died and that the rest of us are well. The queens will notify the families of the fallen."

The eagle bowed his head and replied "My honor, sire."

Peter looked at Lucy and said: "Susan would be most upset if she saw you right now."

Lucy wrinkled her nose and said "I do need a bath. Wolf's blood is most unpleasant but at least it is not my blood!"

Peter chuckled and said "Let's ride to the village and get the wounded settled. Perhaps they will have a bathtub for you, sister. Tomorrow we can ride out and speak to the loyal Narnians in this area."

Edmund agreed saying "They will be relieved that these fiends are dead and peace is restored."


	7. Chapter 7

Spring 1014

It was a perfect spring day in Narnia. There was a soft light breeze from the sea surrounding Cair Paravel. The sky was a perfect shade of blue with warm sunshine and fluffy white clouds. The smell of roses and lilies were in the air along with the smell of fresh dug dirt. A group of talking moles had just finished digging holes in the north lawn outside of the walls of Cair Paravel. Lilygloves, the chief mole, was carefully inspecting each hole to make sure it met his high standards. Members of the Narnian court were on the north lawn waiting. Queen Susan, King Edmund and Queen Lucy were standing near the gate. Their eldest brother, Peter the High King, was walking across the courtyard to join them. He was carrying his young daughter Alanna and accompanied by his wife Melina. When they reached the gate, he transferred the young princess to his wife's arms and walked forward to greet Lilygloves and his workers. The talking moles were standing outside the north gate by holes they had already dug.

A procession appeared as dryads lead by their chief, Pomona, walked towards the kings and queens. Pomona carried a beautiful carved wooden pitcher. Several dryads behind her carried wooden bowls while the remaining dryads were carrying small trees to be planted. They were accompanied by several fauns playing flutes and the dryads were singing an ancient song about the fabled Tree of Protection. That legendary tree was an apple tree and today's plan was to plant a grove of apple trees. These trees were not magical but the symbolism was still good.

King Edmund found his thoughts drifting to the tales of Frank and his wife Helen who were made the first king and queen of Narnia. Their descendents had ruled Narnia for 900 years before the White Witch killed them and any remaining humans fled Narnia. Their good friend, King Lune of Archenland, was a descendent of Frank and Helen as were many royal and noble families in other countries. Peter's wife Melina was the great granddaughter of an Archenlander princess and the Terebinthian royal family could count King Frank and Queen Helen among their descendents through several branches of their family tree. Historians appreciated the fact Peter and Melina's marriage brought the older Frank dynasty's blood back into the Narnian royal family. According to the histories that Edmund had read, Frank and Helen were a son of Adam and a daughter of Eve like Edmund and his siblings. He assumed they came from the same land that was such a distant memory. The time before Narnia seemed like a half forgotten dream or like a foggy day with vague shapes in the distance. He had no real desire to remember. Everything Edmund desired was here in Narnia.

The dryads carefully placed the trees in the holes. Lilygloves handed a spade to the High King and then Peter symbolically shoveled dirt into the first hole. Lilygloves then motioned to his waiting moles who began to fill the holes with dirt, carefully packing the dirt so the tree roots would be secure in the ground. When the holes were half full, the talking moles stepped back and the dryads poured water from their sacred spring into the holes. Pomona raised her hands and than sung an ancient blessing on the trees. When the ritual was complete, the moles finished filling the holes and the dryads poured more water around the newly planted apple trees. Pomona sang another blessing and then the ritual was complete.

Peter the High King thanked the dryads and then thanked the moles for their work.

Chief Lilygloves leaned on his spade and said "Believe me, your Majesty, you will be glad of these fruit trees one day."

Peter smiled and said "Yes, I am sure we will be glad of these trees." The High King then raised his voice and said "Come fair friends, a banquet awaits us in the great hall."

King Peter turned and courteously offered his arm to Pomona, the chief dryad.

Queen Susan turned to Melina and asked "Why were thou and the High King late in joining us. Is anything amiss?"

Queen Melina replied "Nay dear sister, a messenger arrived and Peter delayed for a few moments to speak to the messenger."

Queen Susan asked "What was the message, Madam?"

Queen Melina replied "The Tisroc of Calormen is sending ambassadors to our royal court. The ambassadors will arrive in a few days."

Queen Susan said "How curious. There are no trade issues. I wonder what they want from us that they would journey to our court."


	8. Chapter 8

Summer 1014

Once a week, for the past fourteen years, the kings and queens held an open court at Cair Paravel. On that day, any of their subjects could come and speak with them without an appointment. On a beautiful summer day, twenty-two year old Queen Lucy sat in one of the four thrones at Cair Paravel for open court. The twenty-two year old looked every inch a queen sitting in her throne. She was wearing a light green dress embroidered with flowers. Several strands of pearls were around her neck and a carved gold belt was around her waist. A gold circlet set with pearls held her wavy blond hair off her face.

On this summer day, Queen Lucy sat alone. The other three thrones were vacant because her siblings were not at Cair Paravel. She disliked holding court alone. Peter was so calm and sensible. Nothing ever flustered him. Edmund was a skilled problem solver. He had studied laws and could suggest a fair solution for almost any problem. Susan was gracious and always knew the proper response to make any of their distressed subjects feel respected. Lucy often felt she lacked her older siblings wisdom and skills. A few months ago, she confessed her feelings to Peter.

Her eldest brother looked surprised and replied "Lucy, you are kind hearted and compassionate at all times and care equally for the great and the small. Trust your heart my sister and you will never go astray."

Peter's wife, Queen Melina, offered to join her but Lucy told her not to worry. Melina was in the early months of her second pregnancy and frequently nauseous. While Lucy appreciated her sister-in- law's offer of assistance, she was too kind to inconvenience Melina.

Queen Susan and King Edmund had been gone for almost four weeks paying a visit to the court of Calormen. Her eldest brother Peter the High King had ridden off nine days ago to battle the troublesome Northern giants. Many of their trusted courtiers including her dear friend Master Tumnus had accompanied Susan and Edmund to Calormen. Most of the remaining knights had left with Peter. Two young centaurs Master Cloudstorm, son of Commander Ravenstorm, and his sister Mistress Eveningstorm were among the few left at Cair Paravel. They both stood at attention near the thrones but Lucy suspected they were as bored as she.

Suddenly both centaurs turned to face the main door. A delicate looking stag galloped into the room. His flanks were sweaty and he had clearly been racing for hours. He stopped a few feet from the thrones.

Master Cloudstorm declared "Chervy the Stag! Welcome to Cair Paravel. Do you bring news for the Queen?"

Chervy declared "I bring urgent tidings Queen Lucy. Anvard is under attack. Prince Rabadash and 200 warriors are attacking the castle as we speak."

Lucy rose from the throne and came forward. "Master Chervy, do you know if my royal brother and sister are still in Calormen? Some misadventure must have occurred if Rabadash is storming Anvard's gates."

Chervy replied "I do not know your Majesty. A human boy crossed the border with the news but he did not speak of King Edmund or Queen Susan only that Prince Rabadash was attacking Anvard."

Queen Lucy paused for a moment and thought about her options. She had only a few warriors here at the castle but other Narnians could be called on to join her. It was critical to assist dear King Lune. Although she often accompanied her brothers, she had never actually commanded a battle. She felt some fear about being in command and pushed it aside. Master Cloudstorm, Mistress Eveningstorm and others would assist her. She was worried about Edmund and Susan –what could have happened that Rabadash would be attacking Archenland? She pushed those worries aside as well. She needed to focus on assisting Archenland and if Archenland fell, defending Narnia's borders.

The young queen closed her eyes for a moment and then began to issue clear orders. "Master Cloudstorm, gather warriors remaining here at the castle. Mistress Eveningstorm, send out messages to Narnians who can join us as we march for Archenland."

Lady Julianna, one of Queen Melina's ladies, appeared in the throne room. "Your Majesty, the Splendor Hyaline has been seen – the royal galleon is returning."

Queen Lucy replied "The Lion is blessing us indeed. King Edmund and the good lords with him will be able to join us. Master Cloudstorm, have King Edmund's horse and the horses of the lords accompanying him prepared."

Lucy felt relieved. Edmund would be able to lead the battle. The young Queen turned to a Talking Eagle that had been listening nearby. "Friend, will you fly out to the Splendour Hyaline and share with King Edmund what has happened?"

Always considerate, the young queen turned to Lady Julianna and asked: "Dear lady, will you assist Master Chervy in getting some water to drink and some cool towels."

As she headed up to her rooms to change into battle gear, Lucy wondered again what could have happened in Tashbaan that Rabadash would be attacking Anvard.

Lucy stood on the quay wearing dressed in a red tunic and armor. Her long wavy blond hair was tightly braided. Her sister-in-law Queen Melina stood next to her with Chervy the Stag. The instant the galleon was secure, Edmund, in full armor, started down the gangplank followed by a dozen lords and two dwarfs in armor. Prince Corin walked with the dwarfs holding his jeweled dagger in his hand. Queen Susan and the ladies followed behind. Greetings were brief. Lucy was eager to talk with Susan but had to settle for a brief hug and kiss. Susan looked tired and had clearly been weeping. Lucy was grateful Melina would look after Susan while she rode away. Edmund wanted all the information Chervy could provide.

Edmund then began asking Lucy about plans to ride out and was pleased by the preparations already underway. "Let us ride out immediately to aid Anvard" said the young king.

Prince Corin begged "I can come with you, can't I? It would be maddening to stay here when my father and my home are under attack."

Edmund paused for a moment and then said "You may come prince but you must stay in the back of the lines and not cause any worry. Do I have your word?"

Corin replied "Yes, King Edmund. I will not cause any problems, I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

The fourteenth year of the reign of Peter the High King

It was a beautiful early summer day, six days after the Narnians returned from Calormen. Queen Susan the Gentle sat in a courtyard garden with her sister-in-law Queen Melina. The royal ladies were drinking tea and watching Melina's little daughter Princess Alanna play with two puppies. Alanna had curly auburn hair like her mother but her facial features bore a strong resemblance to her father's family. It was still surprising to Susan to see a smaller version of her blue eyes on Alanna's little face. Melina would have a second child in five months. Susan adored her little niece.

Melina asked "Are thou well dear sister?"

Susan answered "I was just thinking how adorable Alanna is and how I would like to have a child someday. I suppose that is one of the reasons I foolishly fell under Rabadash's spell."

Melina replied "Dearest Susan, Rabadash was most charming when he visited with us. You must not blame yourself."

Susan shook her head. "I was most foolish Sister. I endangered my brother and our companions as well as our good friends in Archenland. This war would not have happened if I had not accepted Rabadash's invitation. I was vain and foolish not to see how evil he was behind the flattery and the poetry."

Lady Deidre appeared in the doorway. "Your Majesties, King Edmund and Queen Lucy are back. The army has returned and all is well."

Susan rose to her feet. "Praise the Lion" said the queen.

Melina also rose and helped Alanna to her feet. "Come darling, we will greet Uncle Edmund and Aunt Lucy."

Queen Susan said "I will carry her. You should be careful lifting and she is getting to be such a big girl." Susan carried her niece as they walked to the courtyard.

As they reached the outside courtyard, they could see the victorious army approaching. It was not the whole army that had ridden to Archenland since many members had departed for their homes on the way back through Narnia. King Edmund and Queen Lucy rode at the front with Lord Peridan, Lord Brandon, Sir Brynn and the centaurs Master Cloudstorm and his sister Mistress Eveningstorm. Princess Alanna clapped her hands in delight at the sight of the army.

Following formal greetings, Susan walked back into Cair Paravel with her younger brother. Lucy now carried Alanna and was walking with Melina.

"I am glad to hear there were so few casualties, my brother, although I feel that each of them is due to my foolishness," said Susan.

The young king shook his head. "Nay. I will confess to never understanding your attraction to Rabadash but this war was not because of foolish love. The Tisroc used Rabadash's love as an excuse to commit treachery. It would have occurred no matter what. If you had refused the invitation to Calormen – that would have been used as the excuse for war. Do not blame yourself for their treachery, Su," said King Edmund.

Lucy, who was walking behind them, said "Sisters we have the most marvelous news about the Archenland royal family."

Edmund laughed. "Su, do you remember how Prince Corin disappeared and then I found him on the street? He was confused and dazed and we learned later that it was not Corin but another boy with a keen resemblance. The boy escaped to Archenland with two talking horses of Narnia and a noble young Calormene lady. He raised the alarm about the invasion of two hundred men and allowed good King Lune time to get his people safety behind the walls and the gates closed."

Lucy said "Do you remember how Corin's twin was stolen as a baby? This was that boy and he is returned safely to King Lune. Prince Cor has safely returned to his family after all these years. Isn't it marvelous?"

Queen Susan smiled and said "What a delightful ending to this horrible ordeal. King Lune must be so happy."

Lucy said "Yes. It is wonderful to see the two boys together. They are truly like two peas in a pod. They are already arguing like any brothers of that age! Lady Aravis, who escaped with Cor, is very lovely and spirited. She is a wonderful rider and is good at archery and swimming. She is going to stay with the court and I enjoyed her company very much."

Edmund agreed saying "She certainly wasn't like the silly noblewomen we met in Calormen. She ran away because her father was going to force her to marry that old grovler Tarkhaan Ahoshta. He is probably at least 50 years older than her. She seems very happy in Archenland. They will all come to visit in about two weeks."

Melina said "How marvelous. It will be so lovely to meet them and hear about their adventures. Hopefully Peter will return in time for their visit."

Edmund asked "Has there been any news of the High King's raid on the giants."

Melina replied "All messages so far have been positive. There haven't been any casualties and Peter is optimistic of victory soon."


	10. Chapter 10

Stargazer the White had accompanied the army to raid the Northern giants. As a skilled archer, she could assist in the battle if necessary but her presence was primarily to serve as a healer. She was a middle-aged centaur with a white horse body and a human face that was stern but beautiful. Her blond hair was braided around her head. Stargazer the White was considered the greatest healer of her generation of centaurs. She considered her skills paltry compared to her legendary grandmother Stargazer the Grey.

It was her grandmother's skills that had kept many Narnians alive during the brutal reign of the White Witch. Stargazer the Grey had created herbal potions that kept many Narnians alive and healthy through years of winter and limited green food. Stargazer the White could easily recall her childhood and the young years of her adulthood when fresh green grass was only a fairytale and both her horse and human stomachs were always aching with hunger. Both of her parents died while working with the underground that smuggled food and plotted opposition to the White Witch and then she was raised by her grandmother. When her beloved Ravenstorm proposed marriage, she refused twice. Why marry and raise foals to have the White Witch kill them or turn them to stone? Her wise grandmother had scolded her not to give up hope in the prophecies. She married, had three foals, and struggled to keep her family healthy during the brutal never ending winter. Then it happened. A rumor flew that a Daughter of Eve had been seen in the woods near the Lantern. Another rumor was heard that Tumnus the faun was arrested for fraternizing with a Human. On her deathbed, Stargazer the Grey prophesized that the winter would soon end, that the thrones of Cair Paravel would be filled by Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve and that Aslan would appear at the Stone Table. And then, a rumor appeared that Aslan had been seen.

Her father-in-law, Greystorm, gathered up the family and announced they would secretly travel to the Stone Table. It was a difficult journey but the prophecy was true. Aslan was at the Stone Table and He was real, a real beast, more powerful than she could have imagined. Then spring appeared. Green grass and trees and flowers and warm breezes – this was spring! Oh the delight of grazing on fresh green grass. And then they appeared, three children. They were tired from traveling in the winter and avoiding the Witch's wolves. One child was missing – he was with the Witch and needed to be rescued. Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve – legends – were now real. The next few days were a blur, a great battle, Aslan's sacrifice, the death of the Witch and the coronation of the four children. And then, there were years of blessed peace in Narnia. Fourteen years later, it was being openly talked about as the Golden Age of Narnia. Much of this was because of the man lying on the bed before her. Peter the High King was legendary at the age of twenty seven. He had never lost a battle, rarely lost a tournament. He was brave and noble, a perfect knight, a brilliant strategist. Men, talking beasts and creatures, gladly followed Peter the Magnificent into battle. Technically, he hadn't lost this battle with the giants. The giants had been driven back but at a horrible cost.

Stargazer could still remember that horrible moment of the last attack. They had struck camp just two hours earlier and were on the way back to Narnia following the signing of the peace agreement. The raids had, as planned, taken only three weeks. The giants had sued for peace and agreed to all of the High King's demands. The battle plans had worked well and they had suffered only two deaths and minor injuries. The mood of the army was good as they marched towards home. They were in the last narrow valley before the mountains ended and could smell the Narnian marshlands. The High King and Prince Galen rode at the front of the army talking to each other about the successful raid. Suddenly large boulders were hurled from both sides at the front of the party. Both the High King's and Prince Galen's horses had been knocked to the ground with their riders. Stargazer had instantly known the injuries would be severe since both stallions landed partially on top of their riders. Prince Gearalt had led the charge to the right towards the giants to stop the attack while Ravenstorm led a charge to the left. Stargazer remembered marveling how organized the army was even with such a surprise. Within moments, the boulders stopped being tossed as the giants engaged in fights with the army. She rushed to the High King's side. She needed fire, water, a tent to be set up. Luckily the giants were defeated quickly so she could get assistance. Three giants were killed and two fled. The fight though short was brutal. There were several dead and others injured. She stabilized both the High King and Prince Galen and ordered Eol the Eagle to fly to Cair Paravel to have the Queen Lucy and her cordial ride to the makeshift camp. Skygazer, her brother, trotted towards her with a man in his arms. Young Prince Gearalt, a favorite companion of King Edmund and Queen Lucy and Prince Galen's younger brother.

"I could not save him, my sister" mourned Skygazer.

Stargazer had blinked back her own tears and said "We have many injured to tend to my brother. We will mourn the dead later."

It had been three hours since the attack. Stargazer felt the tent curtains open but did not turn. She knew it was her husband Ravenstorm. When he reached her side, she turned to look at him. He was still dirty from the battle with a bloody rag tied to his head.

"How does the king?" Ravenstorm asked.

Stargazer shook her head and said "The internal injuries are bad. I fear his kidneys are damaged plus the broken ribs and broken arm. He needs fluids but I am fearful to give him water with the internal injuries. How soon do you think Queen Lucy and her cordial can get here?"

Ravenstorm replied "I am sure Eol the Eagle is flying to Cair Paravel as fast as he possible can. If they ride hard, they should be here by tomorrow night. Can you keep him alive until then?"

Stargazer shivered and said "I will do all I can. I think so. Not much longer. I am trying to think of other remedies. When my brother Skygazer is done tending the other wounded, send him to me. Perhaps if we review our grandmother's teachings together, another remedy will come to my mind."

Ravenstorm nodded and then looked at the other bed and said "What of Prince Galen?" Stargazer turned to look at the Lone Island Prince who was the knight closest to the High King.

Stargazer replied "His back is broken. He has a fever. Queen Lucy's cordial is his only hope of a cure but he is not in immediate danger of dying. I have given him a sleeping potion. I will need to keep him asleep – he would not be able to tolerate the pain if he was awake."

Ravenstorm asked "Did you tell him about Prince Gearalt?" Stargazer shook her head.

Ravenstorm sighed and said "This victory is at high cost. When my friend awakes and is cured by Queen Lucy, he will then have to face the pain of the death of his brother."

There was a commotion outside the tent and a dwarf stuck his head in the tent. "Commander Ravenstorm, we need your counsel. We think the two giants may be returning."

Stargazer grabbed her husband's arm and said "You must drive them off, my love. We cannot move the High King. It would kill him to be moved."

Ravenstorm nodded and trotted out of the tent. Stargazer bit her lip. She had confidence in her husband but with both the High King and Prince Galen injured, her husband was now in total command of the army. The men, creatures and talking beasts knew that Ravenstorm was a trusted commander of the sovereigns but morale was low after both the High King and Prince Galen had been injured.


	11. Chapter 11

King Edmund the Just was in the practice yard at Cair Paravel with several knights and the Archenlander princes. Lord Darrin and Lord Dar of Archenland were instructing their princes in swordsmanship while the Narnians practiced against each other. Queen Lucy and Lady Aravis along with Mistress Eveningstorm the Centaur and several dwarfs were practicing archery nearby. Although he had skillfully fought a battle less than two weeks ago, Edmund liked to practice at least twice a week. Besides the physical exercise, it kept him mentally prepared for battle. As he took one last swing at Sir Brynn, his opponent of the moment, he hoped there would be no battles for the near future. After this summer, Narnia could use some peace. He expected his brother Peter the High King to return within a few days. They had received news that Peter's raid against the giants on the Northern border had been successful and the giants had signed a peace agreement to pay tribute and not cross the border.

The young king looked up as he heard a shout and saw Cloudstorm the Centaur galloping across the lawn towards the practice yard. An exhausted Talking Eagle was flying along side him.

Lucy exclaimed: "That is Eol the Eagle who fought with the High King. Why is he here in such a state?"

Eol the Eagle cried out: "I bring grievous news, your Majesties. Treachery by the giants. After our peace agreement, the camp was attacked by five young giant rebels. The High King was badly hurt. Commander Ravenstorm asks that Queen Lucy ride for the camp swiftly with her magical cordial. Without the cordial, Lady Stargazer says the High King will die."

Lucy gasped and went pale.

Edmund turned and said "Go swiftly sister. Change your clothes and get the cordial. We will leave immediately and ride hard."

Lucy picked up her skirt and ran towards the castle.

Edmund headed towards the castle as well. "Lord Brandon and Sir Brynn, will you ride with us? We only need to carry basic supplies since we will have to ride through the night. If we can find Talking Horses, we will be able to travel even more swiftly. Go see which Talking Horses are at the castle and willing to come with us. Gather light supplies. Eveningstorm and Cloudstorm, will you come as well?"

There were protests from the other knights begging to come as well. Prince Cor and Prince Corin begged to come as well.

Edmund firmly shook his head. "I know you would all gladly assist, but I want the party small and swift."

Queen Susan and Queen Melina were in the courtyard and already heard the news. "Edmund, are you riding to the camp?" asked Susan.

Melina said "I am coming with you."

Edmund shook his head "Nay Melina, you must stay here."

Melina stared at him and replied "My place is by my husband's side. I must go with you."

Edmund caught her hands and said "No Madam. Your place is here where you are safe. We must ride fast. Even if you were not with child, it would be difficult for you to keep up. If you come with us, you will slow us down and we must reach Peter as soon as we can. We cannot afford any delay if we are to save the High King. Besides, Peter would never forgive me if anything happened to you or your baby."

Lord Peridan rushed down the stairs. Edmund turned to him and said "My lord, you will stay here and guard the queens and the castle."

Peridan replied "Please your Majesty, I would ride with you."

Edmund again shook his head. "Nay, friend. There has been too much treachery these past weeks. One of Narnia's war commanders must remain here."

Peridan replied "Let me ride with Queen Lucy and you remain here. The danger of the treachery is from the giants. You should remain here. We should not risk three royal siblings."

Edmund said "I am riding with my sister. You must stay here, my friend. I am not changing my mind so there is no reason for further discussion."

Lucy re-appeared. She was wearing a hunting outfit and warm cloak with her bow and arrows on her back and her cordial and dagger at her waist. Her long hair had already been braided for archery practice. She quickly embraced both Susan and Melina. Lord Brandon and Sir Brynn appeared on Talking Horses accompanied by two other Talking Horses. Eveningstorm and Cloudstorm were waiting near the gate.

Prince Cor and Aravis recognized their good friends and cried out "Bree and Hwin. Are you going to the camp?"

Bree proudly replied "Yes, we are glad to be of service to our new king and queen."

Edmund mounted Bree while Lucy mounted Hwin. Edmund said "My thanks Bree for your assistance. I hope you can race to the camp as well as you raced from the Calormen desert."


	12. Chapter 12

The party of four humans riding on talking horses and two centaurs galloped through the woods. Queen Lucy looked tired. Her brother King Edmund frowned slightly and turned towards his blond sister.

"Lu, are you alright? It is probably another two hours. Can you ride through?"

Lucy nodded and replied: "As long as Hwin can keep going, I can keep riding."

Hwin replied "Yes, your Majesty. I am weary but I can go on."

Bree tried to steady his own breathing. He had been wishing Hwin would say she needed a break. If Hwin wasn't going to ask for a rest, he certainly would not ask to stop. Of course, he was carrying Edmund who was wearing a chain shirt, carrying a heavy sword and shield while Lucy looked quite a bit lighter.

Bree muttered "Keep breathing, keep breathing."

King Edmund leaned over and asked "Are you alright friend Bree?"

"Yes, your Majesty. I am just reminding Hwin of the importance of breathing during a long journey" replied the stallion.

"Your Majesties, I smell the marshes. We are getting close" cried out Cloudstorm the centaur.

A few minutes later, Bree and Hwin both looked around in amazement as they rode out of the woods and saw the great Narnian marshes for the first time in their lives. They saw a great flat plain cut by channels into many islands. Reeds and tall grasses were waving in the wind but there were no trees in sight. Tent like structures were scattered around on the islands.

Hwin gasped "What are those structures?"

Queen Lucy replied "They are wigwams, homes of the good marsh-wiggles who have lived in these marshes for generations."

"Look. An eagle comes from the north" said Lord Brandon. He pointed to a large eagle flying towards them. By the size, it was clear that it was a talking eagle.

Edmund said "Let's stop for a moment so we can get news."

Bree was quick to stop. He felt the sweat dripping down his flanks. His legs were shaking slightly from tiredness. Despite his own exhaustion, Bree could sense the anxiety in the man on his back.

King Edmund cried out "Eward the Eagle, what word from the north? How fares the High King? Have the giants returned?"

The great eagle replied "The army is still safe. The giants sent a parley to say they wished the peace treaty to hold. The young rebels who attacked us did it without their approval. The High King lives but he is weak. Lady Stargazer asks that you ride quickly."

Queen Lucy said "Then let us ride my friends."

Eward took flight and the horses and centaurs began to follow. They rode without stop until they reached the camp. Queen Lucy swung down from Hwin's back and paused for just a moment to touch Hwin's face and say "Thank you, friend. I will always be grateful for your hard work today."

Stargazer was standing near a tent and gestured to Lucy to hurry. The young queen rushed to the tent and entered. The light was dim but she saw two camp beds. She hurried towards her oldest brother. Kneeling down on the hard ground, she touched Peter's check and said his name. His eyes opened. Lucy was stunned by how much pain she saw in his eyes. She uncorked her precious bottle of cordial. Peter opened his mouth and she poured several drops in his mouth. He swallowed with difficulty. Stargazer handed Lucy a cup of water. She lifted Peter's head and helped him drink some of the water. She laid his head back down and watched anxiously.

Lucy turned to Stargazer. "I do not notice much improvement. I am going to give him a few more drops. Is there an external wound I should treat?"

Stargazer said "There are some minor wounds but his serious injuries are internal."

Lucy carefully gave her brother a few more drops of the cordial. She smiled thinking it was proof how serious Peter was hurt that he wasn't scolding her for wasting the cordial. Normally, he waved her aside, insisting the cordial be saved for serious occasions. Today he drank the magical cordial without protest. Lucy watched anxiously. His breathing was steadier, his skin not as hot. His eyes were still closed. Stargazer reached for the High King's wrist and checked his pulse and then felt his forehead.

"I believe it is working, Madam" said the healer.

Peter opened his eyes. The pain and weariness was gone. He tried to sit up. Stargazer reached out to help him sit up but insisted: "Sire, don't get up too soon. Just sit for a moment and let us make sure you are truly healed." She placed a pillow behind his back. Peter reached out his hand for Lucy's hand. She smiled and returned the squeeze he gave her. He smiled slightly and said "Thank you Lu. You must have rode hard to get here."

Lucy smiled and said "I would ride anywhere to help you dear brother. Rest and let the cordial finish its healing work."

Queen Lucy then stood up. She bent over and kissed her brother's check and said "I will go to Prince Galen and be right back."

Lucy healed the prince and then asked Stargazer "Are there any other serious injuries I should treat?" Stargazer shook her head.

Edmund entered the tent. Lucy smiled at him. Edmund looked relieved as he went to Peter's side. The royal brothers shook hands and talked briefly about the state of the army.

Peter said "I am ready to get out of bed."

Stargazer frowned and said "I think it would be best to wait Sire."

Peter smiled and said "I am not going to jump on a horse and ride off to battle good Stargazer but I think I can at least stand."

Peter rose unsteadily. Edmund reached out and held his brother's arm to steady him. Peter took several steps and stretched his arms.

"Thank you Stargazer for your good care and my royal siblings for your hard ride. If I can get some water and fresh clothes, then I will go out to greet the army. It will reassure them to see me well."

"Yes" said King Edmund, "It will reassure the army. Then you will rest my brother while I organize the army to head back home tomorrow."

A half hour later, Lucy felt much refreshed herself. No maid had accompanied her which would have flustered many royal ladies. However, while Lucy enjoyed the comforts of Cair Paravel, she could also cope in a small tent. She had washed her face and then unbraided her long fair hair and brushed the dust from her hair. She hoped she would have time to wash her hair later. She changed from the hunting outfit she had been wearing into the one riding dress she had brought. A long cloak did wonders to help her feel like a queen. She then went outside. A cheer went up when the men, creatures and talking beasts in the army saw the young queen. She smiled and acknowledged the cheers. The cheers turned into a roar a few moments later when Peter and Edmund stepped out of the other tent. The High King was healed and Narnians rejoiced.


End file.
